


Spells of Opposition

by Sphenimersus



Series: SPN Rare OTP Fic-A-Month Challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Opposite Personality, Sad Dean Winchester, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphenimersus/pseuds/Sphenimersus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s so in love, it’s sick. Gabriel is laughing his ass off at the mushy stuff that’s going on. And Sam’s just in the corner, worrying about his brother.</p><p>Basically, Dean is hit by a spell, and now his personality is completely different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spells of Opposition

**Author's Note:**

> [SPN Rare OTP Fic-A-Month Challenge](http://otpfic-a-month.livejournal.com/1101.html) \- March: Reverse!verse of some sort. This can be any sort of reversal.
> 
> Also on [LiveJournal](http://sphenimersus.livejournal.com/5009.html).
> 
> Ummm, oops? I did not mean for this to have angst. It was supposed to be this funny, fluffy, feel good fic, but the angst bunny decided to hop in. So, sorry about that.
> 
> So since Dean is hit by an opposite personality spell, obviously, he’s gonna be way out of character. Don’t say you weren’t warned. Just saying.  
> btw, y’all are probably gonna go wtf is going on, but just deal with it please. I went wtf am I writing, but I promise it’ll get better. Well, maybe... I'm not sure since y'all are the judges of that.
> 
> Enjoy reading! :)

“Damn it, Dean! Shut up!” Sam shouts at his big brother. He’s trying to look through the hundreds of books in Bobby’s house. With Bobby out on a hunt and Dean _not_ being _Dean_ , Sam has to do it on his own.

Dean flinches at the tone, tears welling in his eyes. “But I wanna see Gabe,” He whines quietly, looking down at his shoes while sitting in his chair.

Sam sighs, feeling guilty. It’s not his usual big brother. It’s more like taking care of an actual kid with a tantrum now, rather than a childish adult. “Just give me a minute. I need to summon him. Call for Cas and play with him a little bit.”

Dean nods and goes to the kitchen, calling out timidly, “Cas? You there?”

Within a few seconds, there’s a flutter of wings and Castiel is down. He looks at Dean and tilts his head in wonder, “Dean? What has occurred? You aren’t behaving as boisterously as you usually would be.”

Shaking his head, Dean replies, “Ask Sammy. I don’t really know. All I remember is that I was trying to k-kill a witch, and oh, my gosh. I was trying to kill someone.” He gasps for air, freaking out about his previous action. “Why would I hurt anyone?” He looks up from his chair, eyes welling up. He looks like a kicked puppy who is searching for an anchor - something of comfort. Castiel decides to shush the panicked man and makes him eat the sandwich that was most likely made by Sam.

Moving to the living room, Castiel speaks up, confused, “Sam? What happened to Dean? And why are you trying to summon an archangel?”

Sam sighs, “Long story short, Dean was hit by a spell to make his personality the complete opposite of what it actually is, and now he’s begging to see Gabe. So now, I’m trying to summon him, which will take a bit of time. After that, I’m gonna research some reverse spells.”

“I could just go get Gabriel myself because that is much faster,” Castiel replies. As soon as the words leave his mouth, he whooshes off to wherever the hell Gabriel is at and returns with an archangel holding tightly to his cake. “Is this sufficient?” Castiel inquires.

Sam nods, “Yeah. Just take him to Dean. I’ll find a reversal spell. Wanna help me Cas? I know you’re busy with all that heaven stuff.”

Gabriel interrupts before Castiel can answer, “What the hell, Cassie? I was having a private moment with my cake and you just take me to where these bimbo brothers are?”

Castiel ignores the archangel and answers Sam’s question, “It is fine, Sam. I will help you with the research. I might recognize the spells that are used, and I can acquire the materialmaterials if need be.”

“Okay. Thanks,” Sam responds, going back to the book he has at hand.

“Is anyone listening to me?’ Gabriel whines.

A moment later, Dean’s walking in to the room to ask Sam for something when he sees Gabriel. His whole face brightens as soon as he recognizes the archangel. “Gabe!” He shouts with childish glee. He runs up to the celestial being, jumping to cling on to the shorter being. Holding on to Gabriel like a koala does to a tree, Dean smacks his lips straight on to Gabriel’s creating a passionate make-out session right in front of younger Winchester and the other angel.

Effortlessly carrying the larger man’s weight, Gabriel blinks at the sudden attack. Yeah, the two have been going at it for a while, but that doesn’t mean they’re big on PDA. Of course, Gabriel doesn’t mind, but Dean is extremely self-conscious. Especially around his brother. Pushing back the hunter, “Dean? Are you okay?”

“Yep,” Dean grins, popping the ‘p’ at the end.

Confused, Gabriel turns to the other people in the room. “What happened?”

Castiel clarifies the situation, “Dean got cursed, and he doesn’t remember what he was trying to do with the witch. He wanted to be with you, which I’ll assume the reason is because you two are together in a sense of a relationship.”

Laughing, Dean points at the blue-eyed angel like a child, “Cas, you talk funny.” Snuggling into the arms of the shorter angel, he shouts gleefully, “I love you, Gabe!!!” He places his head on the crook of Gabriel’s neck, breathing in the archangel’s scent.

Gabriel snorts as an attempt to stop laughing. Obviously, it’s unsuccessful, and he begins laughing hysterically. “Seriously? How stupid can he get?” While he laughs, he puts Dean on to the couch. He’s gripping his stomach, and tears start forming in his eyes from the pure amusement he finds in this.

Sam grimaces and turns away to do more research. Castiel sighs condescendingly at the archangel.

From his seat on the couch, Dean knows what Gabriel is laughing about. Sadness wells up as he fights back the tears. He sulks and walks away to the room Bobby gave him. Snuggling under the blankets, Dean sobs quietly, suppressing the whimpers that are leaving his mouth. Taking his pillow, he puts it over his head to ensure no one will hear.

-o-o-o-o-o-

In the other room, Gabriel is still laughing. When he looks around with tears in his eyes, he turns and asks, “Hey, Cassie, where’d the brothers go?”

Castiel glares at the older being, “Sam went to find a reversal spell, and Dean’s in his room.”

Gabriel blinks, confused, “What’re you so pissy about, now?”

With a flutter of wings, Castiel leaves the room, leaving a very confused archangel inside.

-o-o-o-o-o-

While finishing his cake, Gabriel contemplates on whisking away now that he’s not being watched. Thinking back to his actions when he laughed, he realizes that Dean isn’t Dean right now, so the hunter man is just like any other human being. He would get hurt when he gets laughed at. The normal Dean would have smacked him and made a sassy comeback, but this Dean, this Dean would wallow up in sorrow, crying his little heart out.

Finally arriving at a decision, Gabriel wanders the house in search for Dean. Using his sensitive ears, he picks up sounds of muffled sobs. Despite popular belief due to the fact that he plays as a trickster, Gabriel cares when someone cries. For some reason, people think that tricksters take joy in seeing the people they play pranks on crying. Well, it's true for some of them, but Gabriel is an archangel too. He's more than a trickster, and his father, creator, whatever He should be called, tightening log e,  care, and nurture those that are sad. Sneaking into the room, Gabriel sees a bump in the bed underneath a pile of blankets. The pillow is on top of the person too. Gabriel sighs and hums "Hey, Jude" quietly in the darkness.

While attempting to cry quietly into his pillow, Dean hears the tune he remembers from a young age. His sobs quiet down, but his body is still shaking from the exertion. Breathing in deeply, he peeks out from under the pillow, searching around the dark room for the archangel. When he couldn’t find the higher being, Dean gradually sits up in the bed.

Gabriel watches as the changed hunter sits up in the bed. He keeps humming the song, slowly walking towards the bed. When he arrives at the bed, he stops the sounds he had let out and cups the face of his beloved one. “Hey, Dean-o.”

Dean leans into the touch, comforted by the affection placed in that one simple gesture. “Gabe,” he says.

“Sorry I laughed,” Gabriel continues. “I-it’s just… _weird_. You being, well, not _you_. Before, you’d just brush it off as though it’s nothing. Punch me or something.”

“Really? Why did I do that?” Dean tilts his head in confusion.

Gabriel grimaces, “Wow, this is really confusing. Gimme a moment.”

Dean nods.

Whipping up some mumbo jumbo in his head, Gabriel does whatever his magic allows him to do and reverses the spell. To complete the spell, he kisses Dean on the lips, lightly and says, “I love you, Dean-o. Okay?”

Blinking, Dean looks around the room, “What the fuck just happened?” He sees Gabriel in front of him and asks, “Hey, Gabe. How’d I get here? Sam and I were beating up a witch and now we’re here. Where’s Sam?”

Gabriel laughs, maybe a little too hard, but he finds it absolutely hilarious. Leave it to Dean Winchester to reply to a heartfelt confession with ‘what the fuck just happened’.

Dean glares at the angel, “What?! Gabe, you better tell me whatever happened?!”

Pulling himself together, Gabriel snorts, “Well, to make a long story short, you got cursed by the witch, Sam brought you here to get a reversal spell, you wanted to see me, I just reversed the spell because it was annoying as hell, and now we’re here.”

“Sonuvabitch! I hate witches!” Dean curses. After a moment, he asks, “What kind of curse?”

Gabriel snorts again, restraining himself, “Something that made you act like a little kid. It was _adorable_. Got some of it recorded,” Gabriel winks. “Wanna see?”

“I’m gonna regret it, aren’t I?” Dean answers.

Grinning, Gabriel replies, “Yep! But you’re still gonna watch it.”

 

* * *

 

*some time later*

Sam finally found the reversal spell of what the witch did to Dean. When he finds Gabriel and Dean, they’re bickering about something. He’s not sure what though. But then it finally clicks, _Dean is bickering with Gabriel._  Sam walks up behind them and says dully, “Dean, I found the reversal spell, but you seem to be back to normal.”

Dean shrugs, “I guess? Gabriel did something and now I’m back to normal.”

“When was that?” Sam asks tiredly.

Thinking aloud, Dean estimates, “Maybe 5 or 6 hours ago? I dunno.”

Sam stares at them, and if looks could kill, that was one that would’ve slaughtered them. “And you didn’t bother to tell me? I went through _hundreds_ of books for _hours_ and when I finally find the solution, the problem is already solved! What the hell?!” Sam stomps out of the room, furious at the couple on the couch because of the time that was wasted.

Dean turns to Gabriel, “I told you we should’ve told him.”

“Yeah, but it’s not like you complained. Since we _did_ get some alone time to squeeze in some much needed sex,” Gabriel wiggles his eyebrows.

Rolling his eyes, Dean replies, “Fine. You’re right. That sex really was needed and we should totally do more later.”

“Well, what’s stopping us from doing it now?”

Dean grins and jumps on top of Gabriel, “Nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
